Purrs and Snores
by Sesshomarusama3
Summary: Ladybug discovers that Chat Noir might just have his uses after all. (First ever Ladybug fic. ONE SHOT. I OWN NOTHING. Enjoy!)


**A/N: Hey all! Since I am TOTALLY hooked on a show that hasn't even aired in the USA/UK yet, called 'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir', I've decided to a quick drabble based off it. I am very well aware that this will be possibly OOC since I'm not overly sure about their characters as of yet (also because this is based off a HILARIOUS video I saw on Tumblr), but I just really wanted to do this.**

 **Also, another note. I'm not sure WHAT kind of situation would force them to do what I'm about to write, but like I said, I just wanted to do it XD**

 **I OWN NOTHING. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS, EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY LOVE THEM DEARLY.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Miraculous Ladybug: Purrs and Snores**

It was very late in the Parisian night when Ladybug was awoken by the sound of her partner snoring.

Her crystal blue eyes snapping open in surprise, Ladybug lifted her head up from her makeshift pillow – an old, moth-eaten brown sack that had once carried large breadsticks – and glanced bewilderingly over her shoulder to stare at her leather clad, cat-eared companion as he slept a few feet away from where she lay.

Chat Noir was huddled atop his own large sack, ironically looking as if he were a _real_ cat, with his limbs tucked in close to his chest and his leather tail curled around him. Despite how his continuous failed attempts to flirt with her were annoying, Ladybug had to admit – though _never_ would she do so out loud, lest she give him the wrong idea, or worse, boost his ego – when he was sleeping, he _did_ actually look kind of adorable. And on top of that, despite his bandaged injuries and the bruises on his face, his expression was peaceful, content, and free of the fear and stress that plagued her. He almost reminded her of a little kitty cat…

But unlike normal little kitties, Chat Noir _snored_. _Very_ _loudly_.

Ladybug made a face, her brow raised and her lips thinning irritably. She didn't know what time it was, but she didn't care, for it'd been a long and very rough day for the both of them, with Hawk Moth's new akuma host on the prowl for them. Their latest confrontation had forced both herself and her feline friend to flee for their lives and to remain hidden inside an old, long abandoned bakery on the other side of town. Once they were sure they were safe from their new foes' detection, they treated their wounds – with more protests and yowls of pain coming from Chat in particular – and decided to spend the night here rather than risk being caught again out in the open. Ladybug was adamant that Chat Noir kept a fair distance from her as they gathered some old sacks as pillows and blankets and settled down on the dusty tiled floor, waiting until dawn arrived, when they would plan their next move.

It'd taken a little while for Ladybug to fall asleep at first, for she'd begun to worry. What if her parents were wondering where she was? What if they'd decided to call the police to search for her? And what of Chat Noir's family…?

That is…if he _had_ any family.

She'd never really thought of the fact that someone might be waiting for him to come home, too. Someone who loved and cared for him, might be just as worried about him as her own parents…

However, all of her previous worry had all but vanished now, replaced with deep frustration as she listened to his thunderous snoring. Geez, for someone who was supposed to be 'as silent as the night', or so he loved to proclaim, he could be as loud as an exploding bomb.

And she'd thought cats were supposed to _purr._

Ladybug sighed heavily, slapping a hand over her face in despair. She had to shut him up somehow, if she any hope of getting back to sleep.

Then it hit her. And a sly grin grew across her face.

Her movements silent and slow, Ladybug climbed to her feet, her pillow sack held in her hands, and she crept over to the black cat boy, her eyes on him all the while in case he stirred. Instead, he remained oblivious of her presence as she drew closer, folding the sack into a long rectangle, taking one end of it and grasping it tightly with both hands.

A soft, almost giddy snicker escaped her, though she attempted to stifle it. She had a feeling this was going to be _very_ entertaining.

Drawing in a ready breath through her nose, Ladybug lifted the sack over her head, and then brought it down upon Chat Noir's back.

 _Slap!_

 ** _"Merde!"_**

Chat Noir's reaction was truly a spectacle to behold. The moment the folded sack smacked against his back, his green eyes snapped open, and he flung himself into the air with a shrieked curse and a cat-like flip, his limbs flailing about mid-air before he landed poised on all fours, his blond hair standing on end as if he'd been electrocuted. His wide eyes darted this way and that, before focusing on Ladybug standing a few steps away from him with a bewildered look on her face as she stared down at him.

"Ladybug, get down!" he hissed in panic. "I'm getting freaking shot!"

The sack slipped from her hands as Ladybug gawked at him.

" _Pfft! What?!"_ she managed to say before bursting into a fit of helpless giggles, her hand smacking over her mouth as she doubled over in her amusement.

Baffled, Chat Noir could only watch her, before it all finally clicked into place. He pouted at her, emerald eyes narrowing. "Ladybug…" he scowled, which only made the red clad heroine laugh harder, much to his embarrassment.

Darn it. Stupid cat instincts making him look like a fool in front of Ladybug. Well, not that it was the _first_ time he'd done that, of course. And knowing his luck, it wouldn't be the last either.

"Oh man, that…that was _hilarious_!" she wheezed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as she took in a deep breath and calmed her laughter. " _Phew!_ I'm sorry, Chat, but you were snoring. I had to shut you up somehow," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she raised a brow at him.

Chat Noir looked up at her with wide eyes, blinking several times. "I was snoring?"

"Yep."

"Loudly?"

" _Yes."_

With a timid smile, Chat scratched the back of his head and shrugged, his face as red as an apple. " _Je suis désolé_."

With a sigh, Ladybug shook her head and waved him off. "No worries," she said with a yawn as she reached down to pick up her sack and padded back over to her spot. "Let's just get some rest."

Soon enough, the two were surrounded by silence once more, and Ladybug was certain that Chat had fallen asleep again. However, now that she was wide awake, the thoughts and worries began to plague her once more, eliminating any chances of her finding peace…

Until she felt a presence behind her, moving closer until they were nestled right beside her, nuzzling her back.

Her eyes popping wide open, Ladybug craned her head back only to find Chat Noir's head pillowed on her back, the rest of his body curled up just as before, and his sack draped over them both.

Ladybug stifled a testy growl as her brows furrowed, her fists clenched tightly. If this was his way of getting revenge on her, he had another thing coming! She opened her mouth to shout at him to get off her before she gave him a black eye…

And then he started purring.

She froze, her mouth clamping shut as she stared down at him in a mixture of confusion and awe, her brows raised. So, he could actually purr then? Huh. That was actually pretty cool. And though the noise was almost as loud as his previous snoring as it vibrated from his chest, it was oddly soothing…

…almost as if he'd known that she was feeling anxious, and had risked a possible punch to the face in order to comfort her.

Despite the invasion of her personal boundaries, especially after she'd made that rule very clear to him hours earlier, Ladybug found herself smiling tolerantly as she shook her head. "Looks like you _do_ have your uses after all, Chat," she muttered as she lay back down on her sack, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes. Sure enough, Ladybug was lulled back to sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Chat Noir opened a single eye, regarding Ladybug with a cautious gaze in case she changed her mind. However, as soon as he caught the smile on her face, he too was smiling.

' _Yes! I rule!'_ he cheered in his thoughts, before he lay his head back down on her side, his low purr resuming. Soon enough, he once again succumbed to sleep, storing his strength for whatever awaited them the next day…

* * *

 **A/N: Aw! Just kiss already, you two! XD  
**

 **Hope you liked that! I may add more stories soon! Have a great day/night wherever you are!**


End file.
